


Photograph in Retrospect

by Kay_fiction



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind!Ignis, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort, M/M, Multi, Photographs, Prompto takes good photos, mushy fluff, there needs to be more of the OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: Prompto looks through his photos on his camera, sometime after the events in Altissia.He wasn't expecting to stop on a photo that affected him so much--Gladio, Noct and Ignis gather him in and find solace in each others' presence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing sad, short drabbles instead of working on The Howling Wind.
> 
> That 2nd chapter will come eventually, I swear it!
> 
> Unbeta'd except by myself.

“No one ever thought that..” Prompto sniffed, fighting back the sting of tears. “Going to Altissia would be s-so bad.” Prompto’s fingers swiped slowly over the picture he stared at, tracing the jawline of Ignis in the picture. He was standing in front of the Chocobo Races sign, looking right at the camera just as Prompto had snapped the shot—Unprepared, but smiling anyway.  Tears splashed over the the screen, he looked up at Ignis sitting on the otherside of the fire, talking quietly to Noctis.

“Ignis won’t ever be able to see us again and I…” The blond clutched the camera close, tears obscuring his vision too badly to see the picture anymore. None of the group could have known, at the time Prompto had taken this photo, that Ignis would never quite smile like that again. Or that would never see again. Gladio came over to him, having seem the hunch of his shoulders that caught his attention.

Gingerly, he sat on the rock beside the blond, who was crying silently except for the sniffs from time to time. Large fingers turned the camera up to see the photo. “Hey,” Gladio kept his voice low, just a soft rumble the blond could feel as much as hear. The other large hand spread across his back, warm and comfortable. “This is a good shot, you know? But it hurts, doesn’t it?”

Prompto nodded and wiped at his face, letting the camera rest in his lap. Gladio motioned to Noct when he looked up, and nodded for him to come over.

“Just a sec, Ignis,” Noct looked concerned, patted the advisor on his knee and he stood. Prompto felt embarrassed enough, he couldn’t look up, instead letting the shield convey what was wrong. He showed Noct the picture, who looked like he might cry, too, at the memory.

“Aahh.. I—I see. It’s alright, Prom…” The prince sounded choked, he cleared his throat then offered some support with a hand squeezing his shoulders. “I know. Its hard…”

“Is there a problem?” Ignis sat forward in his chair, fingers seeking the cane.

“Nah, not—Well. Prompto was looking through his photos,” Gladio explained, hugging the blond’s shoulders. “There’s a really nice shot of you, Ig. But…”

There was no telling what was going on behind the stiff expression on the advisor’s face, he relaxed back into his seat a bit. “Prompto? Will you come here?”

Prompto nodded, even though he knew Ignis couldn’t see it, and took his camera from Gladio’s hand. They stood together, and the three of them returned to where Ignis sat. Ignis reached out to find Prompto’s hand and pulled him down to rest in his lap.

“Describe it to me.” Fingers threaded into the blond hair along the nape his Prompto’s neck, massaging the area there gently. Noct and Gladio stood close, the prince with his hand resting on Prompto’s back, the shield with his on Ignis’s shoulder.

“You were listening to someone talk, I think,” he muttered, sniffling louder to clear his throat. “Standing in front of the sign at the Chocobo Races. I—Snapped a shot of you just as you looked my way. You were caught off guard. Which was what I w-wanted, but you managed to be smiling at me, too.”

Silence fell, and Ignis leaned his face into the hollow of Prompto’s shoulder, holding him close. “It just… none of us had any idea of what was going to happen—You won’t ever see our faces—and I miss your happy smile.” Fresh tears burned their way down his cheeks again. Gladio looked away, blinking away his own tears, and Noct stared down at Prompto’s back and sniffed, too.

Ignis groped for Noct, who’s hand caught his and he moved around to Prompto’s open side. At the same time, the blond grabbed Gladio’s thick wrist and tugged him closer, too. The shield knelt and leaned in on Ignis’s side, and Prompto pulled Noct in with an arm around his waist.

“I remember,” the advisor spoke into the close quiet of his beloved tucked close around him. “And I am quite fond of that memory. It was a good photograph, Prompto. Would you consider—Framing it for me? When we have time, after the journey, perhaps?”

“Yeah! Of course—Of course I will!” The blond swallowed hard and wiped his tears again. “Whatever you want, Iggy.”

“Good. It is a happy remembrance, regardless of the recent events. Don’t let it make you distraught.”

“I-I’ll try, Iggy… Just..” He shrugged, and petted the blind man’s cheek gently. “Its hard…”

“I know.”

“We all know,” Gladio added.

“We have to get through, together,” Noctis concluded, softly, and Gladio pulled him tighter into their awkward but heartfelt embrace.

Fingers tipped Prompto’s face up to look at Ignis, whose scars were still vivid and red. “Thank you for taking such good memories of me, and of us.” The advisor kissed Prompto softly, and a thumb wiped tears from that freckled cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Such a sweet, sad moment. 
> 
> I am not ashamed to admit I really did cry while I wrote this.
> 
> As always, kudos and criticisms are welcome. <3


End file.
